Tout est dans la chanson
by maos07
Summary: Quand le retour d'un héros après la réussite de sa mission comme de sa promesse, vient perturber une jeune fille. Beaucoup de questions se posent, et parfois se sont ceux à qui on tient qui nous donne les réponses. 1er fic écrite il y a longtemps, 1 avis?


Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à leur créateur.

Genre : Romance très très niais.

Histoire : ~ L'histoire se situe quelques années après que Naruto soit rentré de son voyage initiatique avec Jiraiya (Ero-Sennin). ~

Une petite romance écrite en 2007 qui n'a rien de très élaborée, après tout il faut bien commencer quelque part. Ainsi inspirée par une chanson de la comédie musicale _**« Les dix commandements », **_j'ai écrit ce petit OS. Relu et corrigé, trois ans après je me dis que ce truc est vraiment nul…

Bref vos avis sont les bienvenues. Bonne lecture !

PS : Certaines paroles sont nominative [ (N) : Naruto et (S) : Sasuke].

Le blondinet avait bien changé durant son entraînement que cela soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Sakura avait beau tourner ou triturer ses pensées dans tout les sens, elle finit bien par se l'admettre Naruto avait mûri. Et même s'il lui arrivait encore de faire l'idiot en public, ces instants de débilitées profondes étaient rares et souvent pas tout à fait innocentes…

Elle repensa au gamin surexcité et profondément crétin qu'il était à l'Académie, il y avait vraiment rien à faire, c'est fou le chemin qu'il avait réussi à gravir. Quelle progression fulgurante, si une personne lui avait dit à l'époque qu'il allait devenir ainsi … elle lui aurait probablement ri au nez en ajoutant elle devrait se faire soigner !

Sakura soupira.

La nuit tombée tout doucement sur Konoha, la kunoichi aux cheveux rose était assise sur un banc de pierre, sur LE banc de pierre comme elle aimait se le dire.

Elle était venue ici car ce soir-là cela faisait exactement cinq ans.

'Cinq ans Sasuke, ça fait cinq que t'es parti. Cela fait cinq ans que je viens ici toujours à la même date –celle de ton départ de Konoha. Ça fait cinq ans que j'espère comme une pauvre cruche que tu reviennes… Et cela fait cinq ans que Naruto et moi on s'entraîne jusqu'à l'épuisement du levé au coucher du soleil, qu'on enchaîne mission sur mission, qu'on prie pour la réussite de notre objectif commun celui de te ramener à Konoha…

Cinq ans que je ne cesse de t'aimer… Cinq ans c'est long…..'

Elle fut tirée brutalement de ses pensées par un cri fracassant suivis d'autres cris (ou plutôt un brouhaha inintelligible) venant de la porte Nord.

'Allons qu'es-ce qu'il se passe encore….'

Elle partit en trombe vers la porte Nord du village caché de la feuille, elle y vit un attroupement assez conséquent devant la porte.

Elle ne put malheureusement pas voir ce qu'il se passait car des Anbus étaient déjà présent et demandaient à la foule de se disperser. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand un des Anbu l'interpella :

« -Sakura-san, pourriez-vous aller chercher Hokage-sama ! Dite lui que c'est une urgence, que c'est un code O.E.33.K.R. Ne vous en faîte pas elle comprendra mais s'il vous plaît faite vite… »

L'Anbu n'eut pas le temps de finir que la fleur de cerisier était déjà en route à la recherche de sa senseï.

'Depuis que je travail avec Tsunade-sama, je connais la plupart des code d'alerte Anbu ou je les devine assez facilement… Mais celui-ci vraiment, je n'y arrive pas… J'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave se passe… Ah ! J'y suis !'

Sakura frappa à la porte de la Godaime et entra sans attendre de réponse (une des mauvaises habitudes que l'on prend en travaillant avec Tsunade).

« -Tsunade-sama ! Réveillez-vous ! TSUNADE-SAMA !

-Hein ? Moui ! Keskiyaencore ?

-Les Anbus m'envoient vous chercher, ils vous attentent à la porte Nord ! Et…

-Moins vite jeune fille ! Moins vite ! Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas eux même à mon bureau ?

-Euh…. Je ne sais pas ! Mais ils m'on donné un code, ils ont dit que vous comprendr….

-Ce code est ? La coupa la Hokage.

-O.E.33.K.R

-QUOI ?Suis-moi !»

Sakura eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que lui dit la Godaime qu'elle lui emboîta le pas.

Lorsque Sakura arriva à la porte Nord, Tsunade discutait déjà avec les chefs de sections Anbus, elle s'approcha doucement et silencieusement cela lui permettant d'écouter la fin de la discussion entre les différents protagonistes.

« -… vous êtes certains que c'est ce qu'il a dit ? S'exclama l'Hokage

-Sûr et certain Maître Hokage. Il a dit 'Sauvez-le ! Prenez mon sang s'il faut, mais sauvez-le !'. » Dit le chef Anbu au masque de chat. Tsunade fit volte face et ordonna à Sakura d'aller avertir l'hôpital qu'une troupe d'Anbu allait arriver avec deux blessés grave dont Naruto….Naruto… !

« -Quoi ?Naruto ? Hurla la jeune fille à l'intention de sa senseï.

-Sakura c'est important fait ce que je te dis. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard et va chercher Shizune. Vite ! »

_Qui pourra  
M'ouvrir les yeux_

_Qui saura_

_Me dire lequel des deux_

Quelques jours plus tard, notre kunoichi aux cheveux roses attendait Tsunade, assise dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital pour savoir comment s'en sortaient ses deux coéquipiers de la team n°7.

_Je désire_

_Lequel m'attire_

_Qui j'admire_

_Qui me fera choisir _

Lorsque sa senseï lui avait annoncé que Sasuke était revenu à Konoha en soutenant un Naruto en piètre état, elle avait comme un poids qui s'était envolé de ses épaules. Mais une énorme boule s'était formée en elle.

_Entre une espérance et un empire  
Entre un regard sans faille et un sourire_

Elle avait repensé à sa réaction lorsque l'Hokage lui avait dit que le blond était gravement blessé, et plus elle y repensait plus elle était perdue…

Elle ne savait plus si elle était inquiète parce qu'il était son coéquipier, son ami.

'Etait-ce de l'amour ou de l'amitié ?' se demandait-elle en boucle depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

_Moi j'aimerais pouvoir aimer  
Aimer les yeux fermés  
Pouvoir partager  
Et l'amour et l'amitié  
Aimer dans le plaisir  
Sans avoir à choisir_

_Aime-moi sans me le dire (S)_

_Sans avoir à choisir  
Laisse moi te conquérir (N)_

Tsunade avait enfin fini de donner les soins quotidiens à nos deux shinobis, lorsqu'elle vit sa disciple avec une mine affreuse.

_Mais qui pourra  
Me dire comment  
Les aimer  
Sans les trahir un peu_

Elle s'approcha et lui demanda :

«- Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à se réveiller tu sais.

-Hein…Euh…Oui. Vous avez raison.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Hmmm ! Moui !

-Permet- moi d'en douter !

- … (soupir)

-Qui a-t-il Sakura ? Qu'es qu'il y a qui ne va pas…. »

_Tous les deux  
Sans faire souffrir  
Celui qui  
Ne sera jamais heureux_

La Godaime ne put fini sa phrase car sa jeune élève s'écroula en larme sur sa chaise, ne pouvant plus retenir toute l'angoisse et la tristesse qui l'étouffait.

_Mais rester encore celle qu'il désire  
Qu'il soit le regard sans faille ou le sourire_

Tsunade consola son élève jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'en dorme ensuite elle l'a porta et la coucha dans une chambre. En sortant, elle murmura tout haut plus pour elle que pour Sakura :

« -Je sais ce à quoi tu pense et ça fait toujours mal. Alors fait le bon choix ma petite, fait le bon choix… »

_Moi j'aimerais pouvoir aimer  
Aimer les yeux fermés  
Pouvoir partager  
Et l'amour et l'amitié_

Sakura se réveilla le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit que du blanc tout, absolument tout était blanc. 'Ça y est, je suis morte. Morte de ne pas savoir se que je ressens.' Pensa-t-elle.

_Mais dans le plaisir  
Sans avoir à choisir  
Aime-moi sans me trahir (S)_

_Sans avoir à choisir  
Je serai ton avenir (N)_

Puis elle entendit un bruit de course à côté d'elle et la porte s'ouvrir violement sur une Tsunade-sama les cheveux ébouriffés qui lui hurla dans les oreilles :

« -Sakura ! Viens vite Naruto s'est réveillé ! Dépêche-toi il ne le restera peut-être pas trop longtemps vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouve ! »

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et piqua un sprinte jusqu'à la chambre du Jinchûriki. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, lui sourit et dit d'une voix faible tandis qu'elle s'approchait de son lit.

« -J'ai réussit, Sakura-chan….J'ai réussit !

-Hein… que ... quoi ?, fit-elle n'ayant pas encore compris le sens de ses paroles

-J'ai réussit … à tenir ma promesse. J'ai … ramené Sasuke !

-Oui. Je sais mais repose toi maintenant…

-Je suis content … Oneesan… »

_J'aimerais pouvoir aimer  
Aimer les yeux fermés_

_Pouvoir partager  
Et l'amour et l'amitié_

C'est sur ces mots que se rendormit le blondinet et c'est également sur ces mots que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit et le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle avait la réponse à Sa Question…

'Mon frère…Je l'aime comme mon frère ! Mon meilleur ami, mon confident…'

« -Repose-toi bien Naruto. Niisan. » Souffla-t-elle doucement. Au moment de sortir, elle le regarda dormir et jura que le sourire qui illuminé son visage n'était pas là, il y a quelques secondes auparavant.

'Je me fais des idées. Il dort.' Se reprocha-t-elle.

_Aimer dans le plaisir  
Sans avoir à choisir_

Même malade et alité à l'hôpital, il sait encore me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, ce qui me remet d'aplomb. Il est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel sous ses airs d'abruti fini…

_Aime-moi sans me le dire (N)  
Sans avoir à choisir  
Laisse moi te conquérir (S)_

Tsunade sortit du coin sombre de la chambre du Jinchûriki un air à la fois triste et satisfait sur le visage.

'Naruto, tu vois vraiment le fond du coeur des gens et tu cours à chaque fois les aidés même au détriment de ton bonheur à toi. Tu ne sais vraiment pas se qu'est l'égoïsme.'

« -Ne fait pas semblant je sais que tu n'es pas encore rendormi.

-Toujours perspicace la vieille !

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter de la laisser partir ? Et ton bonheur à toi ?

-Non. J'ai déjà la personne qui me faut…

-…

-Hinata…. »


End file.
